The New Girl
by Danni4ever
Summary: I'm not good at summerys, but there's one inside. PLease read! My last one didn't go to well, so here's a new, much better one! R&R ppl!DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM IN ANY WAY/FORM thought I needed the rating t, but no. K .
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so my last story didn't go so well, so I deleted it. Here's one starting fresh and new. Okay, and just deal with the fact that I have no clue where she got her powers in the first place, so any ideas of where that could have happened would be good, but for right now, she just has 'em. Period.

S= This one's about a new ghost girl named Katie. She's 12, and she is about as short as Danielle is. She has long, soft red hair, and bright, ocean blue eyes. This is about her, and how she moved to Amity Park (STILL don't know what state..) and she meets Danny, Tucker and Sam. Will they like her? Will they accept her? Because little do the three know, Katie is hiding her biggest secret from them, and it's not her ghost powers. DUN DUN DUN…HEHE…So here it goes! :

Chapter 1

Katie Johnson walked down the sidewalk of her house, knowing that when she went back in, she would never see this house, or her neighborhood, again. She sighed heavily as she packed her suitcase into the R.V. "Stop whining, Katie, just 'cause we're moving, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Her identical twin brother Cody told her. "I wasn't whining, Cody. I just don't understand why we have to move _in_ the school year! I mean, we could have moved after we got out of 7th grade, but—" she realized her voice had taken on a high pitch. She looked at Cody, who had gotten a strange look on his face, like he was about to burst into laughter. "Darnit, Cody! I wasn't doing it earlier." She snapped, storming off into the house to grab her last suitcase. _Why does Cody have to be right sbout everything?_ She steamed, placing her hand on the black case to pick it up. As she did so, a stream of ice blue mist streamed out of her mouth. "What? Now!?" she muttered under her breath. She looked around to the outside window. Good, there were still Cody's suitcases on the ground. She dropped the case and ducked behind the wall. She summoned the all-too-familer blue rings around her waist. As they passed over her, her clothes changed to a silver and black suit, the top just above her stomach, which was silver on one side and black on the other and her pants were as well. Her eyes turned green, and her hair turned white. She turned intangible and phased through the wall. She landed on the roof, turning tangible again.

Katie looked around, but didn't see a ghost. _Maybe it was a false alarm…_she thought, but she flew into the air anyways. "Here ghost…I don't have time for this!" she whispered. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her side, and she flipped around to see a glowing green figure. "Wow, too easy." Katie mumbled, firing a pink energy ray out of her hand. The figure moved out of the way, but Katie shot one from her foot, which hit the ghost and made 'poof!' into nothing. Sighing, Katie phased her way though the roof, and changed back to human. She grabbed the black case and ran as fast as she could out to the R.V., which was just starting up. "What took you so long? We need to go!" my dad asked. "Umm—I wanted to say goodbye to the house?" she shook her head at how stupid that sounded, but her dad seemed to buy it. "Well, say goodbye from the road, we need to leave." He started the R.V. forward, and Katie leaned her head against the window. _What if there are ghosts in…..what was it called…Amy Park? No…Amity Park, that's it.. _She prayed not, for not even her parents knew what she did. She had never told anyone, even her brother, even her best friends. She was afraid they would not accept her if she did. After all, who wouldn't be afraid of a half ghost?

The ride to Amity Park was very long, and almost the entire way, Cody was asleep. Snoring. _How can we be identical?? I don't do that! _Katie rolled her eyes and looked out the window again, suddenly very close to crying. She was thinking about her best friends, Carrie and Melissa. They had been friends every since kindergarten. But now she had just had to move away from everything she had every known and come to love. Her teachers, her house, her friends, everything. Gone. She had Carrie and Melissa's number's and emails, but it would never be the same as talking face to face. As the R.V drove past a sign that said, 'Amity Park, a nice place to live', a single tear rolled down Katie's cheek.

Hehe. So that's the first chapter. I am too exited about my new ideas to leave it at this, so the next chapter should be out this same day!! R&R please, and any ideas on upcoming chapters would be nice!! Thanks!!

3 Danni 3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's Chapter 2!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Katie must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew was her brother was shaking her arm. "Katie! Wake up, we're here!" Cody told her, jumping up as Katie snapped her head up from the table. _What? Where—oh yeah. Amity , we'll see how nice this place is. _She frowned, getting down from the counter and putting her pink and white shoes on. She brushed her hair into a ponytail, then stepped outside to the ground. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the house. It was not the greatest looking house on the street, but then not the worst. It was a bit dirty, and the paint was chipping everywhere. She grabbed one of her bags and walked inside. Just as Katie rounded the first wall, looking for a bedroom, she heard a voice scream,"Yay!" She flinched as Cody's head suddenly poped out from behind the wall, inches from her's. "We get our own room still!"

Katie sighed in relief at that, not wanting to have been in the same room with her brother for longer then camping. It took them all an hour, but they managed to get all their bags inside. Her dad parked the R.V. in the driveway, and when he came back inside, Katie and her brother were siting on the couch, watching the T.V. "I see we already have cable.."her dad frowned. But their mother just laughed. "Well, let them relax for a while. It was a long trip over here."

"Uh—huh." Their dad raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head and took the rest of his bags to the room. "Hey! Give me the remote!" Cody grabbed the remote from Katie's hands and changed it. "You're such a child! I was here first!" Katie cried, grabbing it back. Cody wouldn't let go. After tussling for a momment, her twin brother yanked it hard, and as Katie let go, he tumbled to the floor. "Ha! Boys are _so _much stronger then girls!" Cody laughed, getting to his feet. "Yeah? Well boys are also _so_ much more annoying too!" As Katie said that last word, a blue mist escaped her lips. _Darnit! Guess that anwers my question of 'will there be ghosts.' _

Katie sighed and got up from the couch, heading towards the bathroom. She shut the door, locked it, and changed into her ghost form. She phased through the roof to land on it, and looked around. A loud grunt made her look up. "What the—?" she cried out loud. A boy, the also had white hair and green eyes was knocked backwards by a green beam. The boy quickly recovered and aimed what looked like a thermos at the ghost. "See ya!" the ghost boy smiled as a blue light shot out from the tube, and the ghost was evaporated into it. The boy clapped the lid on it, and hooked it back on his waist. Katie thought about flying up to say something, but as the boy looked down, she turned intangible and phased through the roof. Back in the bathroom, Katie unlocked the door and ran to her room, looking for the ghost boy she had just seen. She saw nothing. "Who in the world was that?" she wondered aloud.

She walked back out, where her brother was total out of it, watching something. She went over to her mother, who was in the kitchen. "Mom? Have you heard anything about ghosts being in Amity Park?" she asked her. Her mother looked up in surprise. "I didn't think you still belived in ghosts! No, there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yes, there is mom, I've seen them, I've—" she stopped herself. "I've seen them," she said again. Her mother almost looked at her like she was pathetic. "Katie Elizabeth Johnson, you know there are no such things as ghost. I want to to go unpack your bags, right now. Tell Cody I want him to too," and that was it. Her mother turned back to whatever she was doing, and said nothing more. "Argh! Cody! Mom wants us to go unpack." Cody sighed, but got up. Katie and her brother went their rooms in silence. As she unpacked her clothes, Katie kept thinking about the ghost boy, who almost, from a distance, looked like her!

Darn, I am so not good at suspence. Whatever, you get the picture that in the next chapter she meets Danny Fenton. Wait, you didn't know that? Shoot!! Okay, but you don't know what's happens!! Haha! R&R please. Ideas are still welcome, though I'm on a roll here!

Danni


	3. Chapter 3

3 chapters in one day? Wow I rule!! When you move to a new place, sometimes you think, 'oh, well, things will be different.' Yeah, somethings are different. But one thing you will always have to do is go to school.

LOL Enjoy Chapter 3! R&R please!!

Chapter 3

"Come on, Dad! It's the middle of the year! Couldn't you just homeschool us until the next year starts?" Katie complained.

"Hey, sis, I wanna go to school. I met this kid yesterday while we were signing up and he's real nice." Cody stated, crossing his arms and smiling. "His name's Charlie." He added.

"Uh—huh. Goodie for you. Great, so now I don't know anyone, but he does? How is that fair?"

"Katie, your going to school. End of story. Now go ahead, it's right down the street." Their dad raised his eyebrows, and turned around.

As Katie and her brother walked to school, she wondered if she would get in a good class, with nice kids, so she could make friends easily. But as she aproached the building, she got a strange feeling in her stomach. "Casper High. Wow. Where'd they get that name?" Katie whispered. Her brother heard her, because he instantly said something sarcastic. "They lost a bet."

Katie let out a short burst of laughter at this. When they reached the classrooms, they had to go their separate ways. "See ya," Cody called as he disappeared into his classroom. "Joy." Katie muttered. She knocked on her classroom door, and a man opened it. "Hello, you must be Katie Johnson." He said.

"Yeah." Katie answered.

"Come in," the man said. "I'm Mr. Lancer."

He led her into the room, and Katie instantly blushed as everyone looked at her. Everyone but one boy. A boy with jet black hair, in a white t-shirt. He just kept looking at the blank paper on his desk, playing with his pencil between his fingers. "This is Katie Johnson. She will be joining our class." Mr. Lancer stated. No one moved or said anything, just stared at Katie. "Alright, you can sit in that open seat over there." He pointed towards an empty desk, that was right across from the black-haired boy, who still hadn't looked up. Katie moved along the row of children and sat in the chair. The black-haired boy turned his head at her, gave a small, half-smile, then turned back to the paper on his desk. Katie bit her lip, then pointed her head towards Mr. Lancer, who had begun teaching. When it was time for lunch, which Katie had been dreading, the bell rang, and all the kids filed out of the classroom. The last one to leave was Katie and the boy she sat next to. Out in the hallway, Katie decided she was going to take a chance with him. "..Hi!" she smiled at him. The boy snapped his head up from his locker and looked at her. "Oh. Hi." he murmered. "W—what's your name? I'm Katie." _Duh.._ she blushed again. "Danny." The boy said. "So, um…do you know where the cafeteria is?" Katie realized she must be bothering the boy, but all he said was, "Yeah, follow me." Danny shut his locker and headed towards a hallway, in which many people were. He lead her into a huge room, where kids were sitting down,eating. "Thanks, Danny." Katie smiled. He smiled back.

When Katie had gotten her lunch, she looked around for a seat. She was aiming for where no one was, but instead, she saw a seat next to Danny, and a boy with a red hat on, and a girl with black hair and dressed in all black. She had seen them in the classroom, but had barely noticed. She took a deep breath, then walked over to the seat. She took it, and said. "Hi, Danny."

Danny jumped, and turned to her. "Oh, hi, Katie." He said. The other two kids looked confussed, and Danny looked at them. Katie saw him shrug, and the girl and the boy looked at Katie. Clenching her hands, trying to clam down, Katie indroduced herself. "Hi! I'm Katie."

The boy in the hat looked at her with wide eyes, then said. "I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. For too fine!"

"Hi, Tucker." Katie laughed.

"I'm Sam." The girl in all black said. "Hi." Katie smiled.

When the four started talking together, Katie knew that she had just found some friends.

Okay. That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible. Since it's spring break, I should get a lot done this week. See ya soon!

Danni


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I am really, really tired of writing now, but I got a MAJORLY awesome idea for this chapter, so in case I forget by tomorrow, here comes Chapter 4! R&R please, ideas or advice welcome!**I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!!!!! I just realized that I said Katie was 12. Darn it. No, she's 13!!! KATIE JOHNSON IS 13, NOT 12!!!!And she is a little shorter then Danny. Sorry everyone, but I had to make it like that to fit in with the story! Totally my bad, sorry everyone!! I wasn't thinking about the rest of the story when I said that!! AGAIN, KATIE IS 13, AND ONLY A LITTLE SHORTER THEN DANNY!! Thank you for shopping at Wal-mart, and please come again. **

P.S yeah, lol, I know I kinda rushed through the week, but I needed to get to the weekend, so…I don't know. But it had been Wednesday when she started! Blah!

Chapter 4

The next week past very fast. Katie hadn't had to fight any ghosts, and the homework was pretty easy. She hadn't realized it until Danny called her Friday afternoon, but she had kinda started liking Danny. More then a friend. She would never tell him, but still, she could have her own little dream.

The phone rang. Cody picked it up, and made a face. "Who's this?" a few seconds passed. Then Katie heard him yell. "Katie!"

Katie ran to the living room and up to Cody. "It's your boyfriend," he teased. "He's _not _my boyfriend," Katie cried, grabbing the phone from him. "Hey! Watch it!" he frowned, pushing her as he left. Katie shook her head, and placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Katie!" Danny's voice said.

"Hi, Danny. What's up?" Katie asked, feeling the tingle inside her as she had been lately when she talked to him.

"Nothing much. Can you come outside?"

"I don't know, where?" Katie smiled to herself.

"At this fast-food place called The Nasty Burger."

Katie wrinkled her nose. "The what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The Nasty Burger. It's by the school. Just instead of taking a left, you take a right!" He explained.

"Umm… yeah…hold on, let me ask." Placing the phone down, she walked into the kitchen where her mom was. Again. "Hey, mom! Can I go meet Danny? A—and Tucker and Sam?" She asked.

"I don't know, where is this?"

"By the school."

"Alright, but bring your cell phone, and when I call you it's time to go. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. Love you!" Katie grabbed the phone up again, struggling to put on her blue jacket while she spoke. "Yeah, I can go. Turn right at the school?"

"Yeah, see ya there." Danny's voice said. She heard a click, and then the dial tone. "Bye mom!"

Katie didn't wait for an answer. She was out the door, on her bike, and riding down the street before her mother could get out, "Be careful!"

When Katie got to the street of her school, she made a right, just as Danny had said to. She saw a huge sign over a building that said, 'The Nasty Burger.' _Well, I don't think I'll be eating anything here…yuck…_ Katie placed her bike on the wall and walked inside. She saw a lot of teenagers, and finally saw Danny, Tucker and Sam. "Hey! Dan—" she was cut short as she tripped over someone, and fell on the ground. Katie looked up and saw a teenage boy, looking down at her. "Whoa, new girl, watch it!" He walked away, leaving Katie on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Danny was suddenly right next to her, helping her up. "Yeah. Who's that?" she nodded her head at the boy who was leaving. "Oh, heh heh," he laughed nervously. "That's Dash Baxter. Don't get involved with him, he's tough" Danny waved his hand to follow him. Katie did so, and saw Sam and Tucker in a table. "Hi!" Katie smiled nervously, feeling a sting on her leg where she had scraped it.

"Hey, Katie." Sam looked at her, smiling slightly. They talked for a while, but as they were finishing up the conversation, Katie felt the cold shiver as a blue mist trailed out of her mouth. Her eyes wide, she looked at the other three, Sam and Tucker had stopped talking and were looking at Danny, who was as pale as a ghost. Katie looked around.

"I gotta go!" Danny and Katie both said in unison. "Uhh…" Danny looked at her, but only for a second. Katie got up and said, "I'll be right back," _Hopefully. _ She made her way to the back of the building and into the restroom. "Eww.." she muttered as she walked inside. But it was the only place she could find and be in private. She summoned the blue rings around her waist, and when they disappeared, she phased through the wall. On top of the building, Katie looked left and right. She suddenly could see an odd looking figure. No ghost she had ever seen before. It didn't even come close to looking like anything she had ever seen before. "Oh well," she said to herself, firing a bright pink beam from her hands at the thing. The figure turned around, and turned intangible just as the light reached it. It turned tangible again, and looked at Katie. "Uh-oh.." Katie's eyes went wide as she saw the thing fly towards her. Up close, it kind of looked, almost like…a vampire ghost. With a white cape and everything. "Well, who do we have here?" it sneered, firing Katie with a purple ray. "Ow!" She cried as she landed on the roof. Slowly, she got up and fired another pink beam at the ghost. And another and another, each one the ghost dodging with quite ease. "Oh please.." he muttered, shooting Katie with a very painful ray, which she crashed onto the ground. She was quite scraped up now, but she didn't feel another blow. She looked up and saw—

The ghost boy!

He was fighting the vampire—ghost thing! Katie cautiously got up and shot the vampire. The ghost boy wheeled around in surprise, and his mouth gaped open as he saw his almost duplicate. "Who—" he started, but the ghost had recovered and was shooting again. "Darn it, Vlad!" the ghost boy cried, going back to the air. _Vlad? Was that the vampire ghost's name?_ While she was thinking, she had forgotten all about fighting. The ghost boy crash-landed beside her, momentarily stunned. "Ahh!" Katie screamed, flying up and shooting the ghost—Vlad—with a pink energy ray. Suddenly the ghost boy was beside her, fighting alongside.

They managed to knock the ghost to the ground, where he lay, not moving. "Who—who are you?" Katie managed to choke out. But his response was drowned out by a sharp pain in her head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The boy managed to see Vlad phasing away into the ground, but then his eyes snapped back to the ghost girl. The ghost boy landed next to the girl. She was breathing, but she wasn't moving. He flinched and stepped back as blue rings formed around her waist and passed over her body. He felt his jaw drop open as he stared at the human girl in a blue jacket.

"Katie?!"

Oh yeah!! SUSPENSE PEOPLE!! GET USED TO IT!!! Hah.. DUN DUN DUN….Okay if it randomly says 'I' instead of Katie, it's because just as I was downloading it, I realized I had wrote the entire chapter in first person!! So I had a fun half an hour going back and rereading/ fixing this chapter. So you better like it, 'cause you have NO idea how much trouble I went through to get it!! R&R please!!!

And again, I messed up on her age, Katie is 13 and a little bit shorter then Danny. All the other stuff about her was right, just that. So now she can have a crush on Danny!! HEHE!! See ya soon!!

Danni


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Okay, here's Chapter 5! R&R ppl please!! (Wow, I feel really awesome about actually getting to the good parts!! Hehhee)

Chapter 5

Danny Phantom looked down in at Katie. For a moment, he was shocked, unable to move, then he carefully picked her unconscious form up off the roof and floated to the ground. Sam and Tucker were waiting in the alley way. "Whoa," they both said in unison. "What happened to her?" Sam asked.

Danny frowned, still looking down at Katie. "Vlad happened,"

Tucker bent down over Katie. "Is she gunna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she should be. There are no really bad cuts on her. But I still don't get one thing…" he muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"…She's half ghost too…" Danny whispered, almost reluctantly. "But again! You can't tell anyone. Katie wouldn't want you too…so…don't,"

"We won't, dude, chill. But how do you know?" Tucker asked.

"I saw her change back, when Vlad hit her, it knocked her onto the roof, and she changed back, from a ghost girl in black and white, with green eyes and white hair, to Katie." He looked down at her again, who still hadn't moved at all. "Do you think we should tell her we know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…probably not…maybe we should though..." Danny mumbled. "What do you think?"

Sam shook her head no, and Tucker, at the same time, nodded his head yes.

Danny sighed, a bit frustrated, and looked down at Katie. Her fingers twitched and she moaned. "_Change back, Danny!!_" Sam whispered urgently. Danny shook his head. Katie moaned again and opened her eyes. "Gah!" she cried, seeing the ghost boy. She shot her hand out in front of her, but nothing happened. She looked down at herself, and, seeing she was human again, looked up at the boy. "Who are y—you?" she stammered, backing away on her hands and feet. Danny held up his hands, and said. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Katie listened to the boy's voice, and suddenly recognized it. "Da—Danny?"

Katie's eyes grew wide in both fear and wonder as two blue rings formed around his waist. As they passed over him, he no longer wore a black and white suit, but blue jeans, a white and red t-shirt, and he had black hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, it's me." Danny shrugged, helping Katie to her feet. "How—what—you—?" she paused for a breath. "How are you a half ghost?" she asked, more clearly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Danny said, gently. Sam and Tucker looked at him, and he looked back at them, giving him his best, 'She's our friend,' look. Then he turned back to Katie. She was blushing. "Umm—yeah…well…Hey! I asked you first!" Danny could see she was holding back a grin. He sighed. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, not even your parents. Okay?" he told her.

"Okay, but when I tell you, you can't either." She raised her eyebrows. Danny stuck his hand out, and they shook on it. "Okay…." Danny told her how his parents were ghost hunters, and the portal, and everything Sam and Tucker knew. When he had finished, he looked up at Katie. "Now, how did you get yours?"

Katie looked at him, then sighed. "I don't really remember. I know it was something like…no…that's not it…" she looked down, seeming to concentrate very hard. "I was taken…by a ghost…I think…It's—it's all a blur!" she closed her eyes and moaned. Danny's eyes widened, and he took out his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself," he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Katie said, a tear running down her cheek. "I just don't remember!"

"It's okay," Danny soothed. "You have them, and we're not telling anyone. That's all that matters, okay?"

Katie nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've got to get home. Bye Sam, bye Tucker, bye Danny." She didn't look back as she climbed onto her bike and rode away. "You think she'll tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"No. We can trust her. She's got the same secret. So she'd be giving herself away, right?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam exchanged worried glances, but Danny shrugged and said, "Yeah, I better get home too…see ya guys," he began to walk home.

"I hope you're right, Danny, I'd hate to see you get hurt." Sam murmured.

Okay, very tough chapter to make. I had to type very slow to make sure I got in all the capital letters in the dialogues(my computer doesn't do it automatically,) so I'm going to try and fix that so I'll have it in faster. Next Chapter preview (though I don't know why,. I felt like it!! SUSPENSE!!)

_Chapter 6_

…_.._

_Katie lie awake, the question Danny had asked was a good one. One she didn't know the answer to. She rolled over and stared at her floor. _

_How had she become a half ghost? _

_She closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, _

_she was on a table, in a bright lit room. _

_And someone was screaming. _

_It sounded familiar. _

_Too familiar. _

_The person screaming… was her._


	6. Chapter 6

SPECIAL THANK YOU:

To Niece of the Prophet Zarquon for giving me the ideas for where Katie got her powers!!

Okay, Chapter 6 right here is where the action REALLY starts…mwahahaha!!!

Chapter 6

Katie rode her bike home in the silence. She wondered if her mother would ground her or something. She hadn't called, but it was past her 10:00 curfew. The vampire ghost's form suddenly appeared in her mind, and she gasped. He almost looked familiar in her head. But that's ridiculous, she told herself, you don't know him. Do you? As she approached her house, the lights were all off. She felt the door handle. Locked. "H—hey! Mom? Hello?" no one answered. Was anybody home? Her phone rang, and in the darkness, she jumped about a foot high. "H—hello?" she answered it.

"Hey, honey," her mom's voice sounded on the other side. "I'm sorry but Cody fell of his bike and got a huge, nasty gash on his left leg. So I took him to the doctor. Your father is at his new job. But your still with Danny right?"

"No mom. I'm sitting outside the house freezing." Katie shivered as a cold wind almost blew her over.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry. There's a key under the mat, I'll be home as soon as I can. But you can stay home by yourself, right?"

"Yeah mom. Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." There was silence, and then the dial tone clicked on.

Katie sighed, wondering what job her dad had got.

She reached her hand under the mat and took the key. She locked the door tightly behind her as she turned on all the lights in the house. She got some water then got ready for bed.

But she couldn't get to sleep right away.

Katie lie awake, the question Danny had asked was a good one. One she didn't know the answer to. She rolled over and stared at her floor.

How had she become a half ghost? She closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was on a table, in a bright lit room.

And someone was screaming.

It sounded familiar.

Too familiar.

The person screaming… was her.

She looked down at herself. She was strapped onto the table, a yellow-tented light shining right on her face. She looked much younger, she wasn't as tall, and her voice sounded different. She was only about four! "Help! Someone help me!" her tiny toddler voice cried out, though she didn't feel her mouth moving. There was someone else in the room with her. She couldn't see who it was, but from the back…a white cape, and black, pointed hair. The thing turned around, and what Katie saw made her scream, both in real life and in her nightmare. The vampire ghost! He had a purple liquid filled bottle in his hands, and he was coming towards her, and——

Katie jolted awake, screaming and thrashing around. She wasn't even in her bed anymore, but on the floor, her bed sheets all wrapped around her. Breathing heavily, she jumped up and ran into the living room. She turned on the T.V., trying desperately to get the nightmare out of her head. She had never had a dream like that before. Where she was younger, and she was actually seeing it like she would have really. Finally able to control her breathing and calm herself down a bit more, she looked at the time. The digital cable clock read 2:09. She decided that hearing her mom would make her feel better. She called her up. The dial rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Katie! What are you doing up so late?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh honey, look. I'm right down the street, I'll see you in a few seconds."

Katie hung up the phone and waited. Her mother came up the driveway. Katie opened the door for her. "Thank you, Katie." She was carrying a sleeping Cody, who had a huge red mark across his whole leg. "Is he okay?" Katie asked, stifling a yawn. "Yes. He had to get stitches, and he's on medication for a week so it doesn't get infected."

Katie looked at her twin brother and cringed, feeling the pain for him. Her mother brought him to his room and shut the door. "Go to bed sweetie, I'm here now." Her mother hugged and kissed her goodnight, and Katie went back to her bed. She laid down, but she didn't want to go back to sleep. She was afraid of having the nightmare again. She sighed, planning to stay up all night, but as the time clicked to 2:30, Katie Johnson was fast asleep.

LOL I am getting SO AWSOME AT THIS!!!!! I love doing this. HEHE!! Again, special thanks To Niece of the Prophet Zarquon. Thanks again for reading everyone, and Chapter 7 will be up soon. No preview, it would give all of it away. See ya soon!

Danni


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, people, here's Chapter 7. R&R please!! Thank you! THIS IS SOOOOO MUCH FUN!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Katie awoke to her alarm clock beeping. _Oh…5 more minutes…_

Suddenly completely aware, Katie jumped out of bed and slammed her fist down on the clock. It stopped beeping, and she hurriedly got dressed and put her shoes on. She shut her door and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Danny's number. The dial tone ringed, again and again. Katie was about to hang up when a voice came up on the other end. "Hello?" Danny said groggily.

"Danny! …Oops…did I wake you up?" Katie blushed with guilt.

"No…I just got to sleep late last night. What's up?" he sounded more awake now.

"I need to talk to you. About my powers?" she whispered the last part. There was silence for a split-second, then Danny said, "Alright, meet me outside The Nasty Burger in ten minutes. Just me or Sam and Tucker too?"

"Just you."

"Okay. See you then."

Katie clicked the phone down. "Mom! I'm goin' out to meet Danny! I'll be back later! I've got my phone! Bye!" she shut the door and hopped on her bike. She heard a faint, "Okay! Bye!", from her mom inside. She pedaled fast, and reached the fast-food place within 5 minutes. She was breathing hard as she placed her bike against the alley way wall. "Danny?" she whispered. No one answered. _Calm down. He's coming…_

She sat down and leaned against the cold wall. It felt good in the shade; it was pretty hot out. She closed her eyes, not meaning to fall asleep. But the next thing she knew, Danny was over her shaking her arm. "Hey! Katie! Wake up! I wasn't _that_ late, was I?" he smiled at her as she opened her eyes. "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night…"

"What did you need to talk about."

"Umm…well… here's the thing. You know how I said I didn't remember how I got my ghost powers?" Katie asked.

Danny looked around, then back at her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I had a weird dream—nightmare—last night. I think it might have really happened."

"What happened?"

"It was strange. It was like…" she explained about her being younger and the table.

"And,… there's another thing."

Danny suddenly looked up. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, you know that ghost you—we—fought yesterday?"

"Yeah. His name is Vlad Plasmius. He's not an nice guy." Danny told her.

"Well, he was in my nightmare. He looked exactly like he did last night, and he turned around, and he had a bottle with purple stuff in it. But then I woke up!" Katie cried, shaking her head. "And it was _not_ just a dream. It felt real and even looked real! Danny…" she trailed off.

He looked at her. "What?"

"..What if.." she paused. "What if that's how I got my powers?"

Danny flinched.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked him, worried.

"Yeah. I know Vlad, and he's done some pretty weird things. Giving you ghost powers, either on accident or on purpose, sounds like something he would do." He looked away.

"But—why wouldn't I remember it?"

"That's what I don't get. If that's really what happened, why didn't you remember it?"

"Maybe I was too young…but wait…why would I suddenly have it in a dream 9 years later, and nothing in between?"

Danny shook his head. "This is weird."

Katie gawked at him. "Really?!"

They both go to their feet and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. It's not something I've ever had to figure out before…" Danny stated.

Katie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Katie, I need you to come home. Right now." Her mother sounded serious.

"Wait! Is there something wro—" the dial tone clicked, and Katie gasped.

"I gotta go. My mom said she needs me to come home. Now." She grabbed her bike of the wall.

"You want me to come with you?" Danny offered.

Scared, Katie only nodded. He took his bike as well, and the two friends set off to Katie's house.

Darn it…I got to this part, but now I don't know where to go from here!! Arrghh!!! The part about Katie 'hiding her biggest secret from them, and it's not her ghost powers' part is becoming difficult. I think I have a good idea of what to do, but ideas are still welcome!! This story won't end for a long while, so any ideas that are used, your username will be thanked!!! THANK YOU!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is HERE!!! Enjoy!! ACTION WARNING!!!!! HAHA!!

Chapter 8

Katie kept thinking the worst as she and Danny rode to her house. "Did your mom tell you what happened?" Danny called over the windy morning. "No, but she sounded serious!" Katie replied. As they arrived at her house, they saw her mother outside. There were three police cars outside, and one of the cops were talking to Katie's mother. She seemed to be crying, her face was all red.

Katie, paying attention only to her mother, didn't see that she had traveled off the sidewalk and into the grass. She crashed into the small tree of her yard, but instantly got off and ran to her mother. "Katie!" Danny cried, throwing his bike down and taking off after her.

"M—mom! What happened? What's wrong?" Katie cried. Her mother had definitely been crying, her face was all red and there were tears in her eyes.

"Katie. It's your brother. Someone—had taken him." Her mom began to cry again. She grabbed Katie and hugged her until she couldn't breathe. "Mom! What—how!?" she cried. Her mom took a deep breath. "I don't know, Katie. I was out in the front yard, trying to clean up a little with the leaves and everything. I heard a scream, and when I ran back inside. The window in Cody's room was broken, and he was gone."

Her mother petted her hair. Katie blinked and looked over at Danny, who was standing in and odd angle, his face in complete shock. Their eyes met. He looked away and blinked, and then half sat, half fell onto the ground. Katie suddenly read his mind. "Oh no.." she whispered. Her mother heard her. "What is it Katie?"

Katie could barely think. "Mom. Mom—was there anything left behind? Like, a note, or—" _some ectoplasm…_ "Anything?"

"Honey, this isn't one of your movies. In real life, people who do this kind of stuff don't leave notes, or any easy-to-find clues." Her mother kissed her then got up, walking over to one of the police officers. Katie got up and ran over to Danny. "Danny…you don't think it could've been—"

"Vlad?" Danny interrupted. Katie nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's what I'm thinking. But why would he want your brother?"

"I don't—what if he wants me? Just because he _gave_ me my ghost powers, doesn't mean he wanted to, or wants me to keep them!" Katie cried. "What I'm thinking now is…what if he doesn't want Cody? What if he's using him to get to me!? We've got to get inside that house to look!"

Danny and Katie exchanged glances. "Duh, ghost powers!" Danny whispered. They waited until no police officer was looking, then they ducked behind the wall of the house. Almost at the exact same time, they summoned the blue rings around their waists. "Come on," Katie told him. They both turned intangible and phased through the wall. They were both about to turn visible, when an officer passed them, right through them! Katie mouthed the words 'stay invisible,' and they both phased into Cody's room. The window really was broken. There was glass everywhere. On his bed, his floor, his closet, everywhere. "What if it wasn't Vlad?" Katie whispered.

"Oh, it was definitely him." Danny's voice sounded muffled.

"How do you—" she turned around and saw Danny stepping out of the closet with a piece of paper. He gave it to Katie. She flipped it over and saw it had small written letters on it.

_If you want your brother to live, turn yourself and the ghost boy into me, and he will. _

"I think he wanted us to find it. And I think your right. You can't go walking up to him and ask him for your brother back. He wants you…" Danny frowned. " and me."

Katie shook her head and phased through the wall. She changed to Katie Johnson and dropped onto the ground, crying. Danny did the same and sat next to her.

"This is so wrong!" Katie cried. "I move to a new place, find new friends that are really nice, and then my brother is kidnapped by a demented vampire ghost! This is _so_ not cool!" she screamed. "What am I going to do, Danny? What am I going to do?"

"_We're_ going to get your brother back." Danny said, determinedly. "And no one is going to turn themselves into Vlad."

Katie wasn't sure. "Really? You'll help?"

"You can count on it."

DUNDUNDUN!!! Okay, that was totally fun. Not this chapter, but it gave me an idea for the next chapter that is totally fun!!! The next chapter preview is below….:

…_._

_Vlad looked almost…bored! He make a fake yawn, waving his hand across his mouth. Easily, he flipped out his wrist and aimed a tube-like gun at Danny. Katie had no time to warn him. The rope shot out of the tube and wrapped around Danny._

_He tried to turn intangible, but the rope turned green, and he cried out in pain as it shocked him. Katie shot an ecto-beam at Vlad, but he easily dodged it. Danny now wasn't moving, and suddenly the rope let go of him, and he fell to the concrete with a 'thud'. _

"_Danny!"_

Hehe…I HOPE that wasn't to much info….hmmm….LOL R&R please!!! Yeah, I know, Sam and Tucker really don't show up much, and they won't a lot more!! It's more of a Danny and Katie story. See ya soon!!

Danni


	9. Chapter 9

I am so tired, but I want to get this chapter done tonight, before I forget everything I planned for it. Enjoy!—yawn—,…..

Chapter 9

Katie scribbled and doodled on her paper. It was Monday morning, and of course, even though her brother was kidnapped, she'd had to ride her bike to school, and sit through it. She hadn't paid attention at all, but Mr. Lancer didn't seem to care much. He seemed all hyper and wanting to get the day finished with. _You and me both,_ Katie thought miserably. Suddenly, something light hit her head. She looked back, and saw Danny, desperately trying to say something. He pointed to the floor. Katie looked down, and saw a wad of paper. She looked at Mr. Lancer, and, timing it right when he turned around, grabbed the paper of the floor. She opened it and looked down at it.

_Katie. _

_We need to go now._

_I know it's school._

_But this is important. _

_I have a plan, but we have to get away from _

_Lancer!_

_~Danny. _

Katie smiled. He had timed the note perfectly, and she didn't think her realized it was 5 minutes until lunch. She turned around, and mouthed 'at lunch'. Danny's eyes grew wide and he moved his head slightly, towards Katie. She turned around and gasped with surprise.

Mr. Lancer was right next to her. "Danny, Katie, I'll see you both after class."

Danny slammed his head down and let out a grunt of anger. Katie turned back and tried to pay attention. When the five minutes that felt like five years finally came, Danny and Katie both got up and walked to Mr. Lancer's desk. "Katie, I know your new, but we don't talk during class." He told her.

"I know, but—I have things we need to do. I'm sorry, and I'll—we'll—take whatever punishment you have for us, when we get back." She grabbed Danny's hand and they ran out of the classroom. Katie thought she heard him yell something, but she didn't care.

"Whoa." Danny gawked. "That was good." He finally said.

"Okay, Mr. smart one, what's that plan of yours?" Katie raised her eyebrows.

Danny smiled. "Okay, here's what we do. My parents are ghost hunters, so there's a lot of stuff in the basement—err—lab. We need to get something that will catch him, and I think I know exactly what."

----===----

"It's called the Fenton Thermos." Danny showed her the thermos like tube to Katie. "What are we going to do with that? Serve him soup?" Katie asked, confused.

Danny sighed. "No, it sucks ghosts into it, and they can only be released into the ghost portal."

"Cool!" Katie cried, a little to loud. Danny put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey, you want my parents to know we're down here?" he asked, frustrated. Katie yanked away from him and blushed. "Oops, sorry." She giggled. Danny sighed and half-smiled. "Okay, let's go."

As they got outside, they both grabbed their bikes. "Wait, how are we supposed to fight him if we're on bikes?" Katie asked.

"Good point, come on. We can hide our bikes over there," He pointed to a brick wall that pretty much was hidden by shade. They placed their bikes behind it. Still hidden but the shadows, they both summoned the blue rings around their waists. Katie turned from wearing a blue jacket, with a pink shirt and white jeans, to a black and white suit with a K on it.

Danny changed from a white t-shirt with red on it and blue jeans, to the same suit with a D with a P inside. Danny Phantom looked at Katie, and they both flew into the air. "Follow me," Danny said.

"Wait, you know where he is?" Katie asked.

"Well, I know where he lives, not necessarily meaning he's there now…" Danny admitted. Katie sighed.

----===----

It had taken them about twenty minutes, but Katie and Danny landed on the street to Vlad's mansion.

"Wait, wait, wait! Vlad is—mayor?" Katie gasped.

"Oh yeah, heh heh, I forgot to mention that he's a half ghost too. Which means Vlad Masters, the human one, and Vlad Plamius, the ghost are the same, but no one but me knows that."

Katie hit him on his arm.

"Ow!" Danny cried.

"That would have been helpful to know!" she frowned, walking up onto the sidewalk. Rubbing his shoulder, Danny followed. "Oh, no…" Danny slapped his forehead. "The thermos! I put it on the bike handle! I'll go get it! I'm really sorry!" Preparing to fly off at super speed, he stopped suddenly.

They heard a scream. "Cody!" Katie cried, jumping into the air.

"Wait!" Danny called, following her. He grabbed her arm. "My brother's in there!" she yelled, trying to break free of his grasp. "Let—me—go!"

"But Vlad wants us to go in there! He wants to capture both of us so he can—I don't know, do whatever froot loops do to ghost kids!" Danny told her. "But we can go back for the thermos, and—"

"That would take to long! Cody could be dead by then! He said he would let him go, if I turned myself in! I don't care what you do, but I'm saving my brother!"

"Katie! He didn't say he would free him, he—" he was broke off with a blast from Katie's hands, and he fell to the ground. "I told you. I don't care what you do, I'm going to save my brother." Katie growled, flying off towards the mansion. (A/N: Oooh…Katie's angry…) Danny opened his eyes and groaned, struggling to his feet. He jumped into flight. _Okay, smart, Fenton, you made your friend hate you. All because you forgot the thermos! Forgot! How could you forget? _He scolded himself. As he was about to fly off to find the thermos, a hand clasped over his mouth. "Kat—" Danny tried to shout. He saw Katie turn around, and scream. Danny turned intangible and flew out of the thing's reach, flying up next to Katie. It was Vlad! Katie shot him with a huge ecto ray. "Where's my brother? What did you do with him??" She screamed, shooting him again and again. Gasping, she finally stopped, but she gawked in surprise at what she saw. The ghost wasn't hurt, Vlad looked almost…bored! He make a fake yawn, waving his hand across his mouth. Easily, he flipped out his wrist and aimed a tube-like gun at Danny. Katie had no time to warn him. The rope shot out of the tube and wrapped around Danny.

He tried to turn intangible, but the rope turned green, and he cried out in pain as it shocked him. Katie shot an ecto-beam at Vlad, but he easily dodged it. Danny now wasn't moving, and suddenly the rope let go of him, and he fell to the concrete with a 'thud'.

"Danny!"

Katie looked at Vlad, who was aiming a gun right at her. She felt a sharp pain through her head, and she fell to the ground right next to Danny, unconscious.

Vlad laughed evilly. "I expected more of a challenge from my own creation…" he muttered, looking at Katie.

"Now, to deal with them….."

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Lol. Umm…Vlad _**REALLY**_ needs to stop talking to himself. I wonder if that's why he has a cat. So when he talks to himself it looks like he's talking to his cat. Which is still weird….Jeez, Danny's right! He is ONE SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FROOT LOOP!!!

See ya in the next chapter!!

Danni.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!! I thought I wasn't going to make anymore tonight, but I had another good idea pop into my head. Darn! I have got to stop doing that! LOL. Here's Chapter 10. There's still more coming! I'm not ending this until at least another few chapters, maybe at Chapter 16? I'm having to much fun to stop now!! But letting you know, this chapter is all about Danny, like writing about him, and not Katie for a change. Like, it's all been set on Katie, but this chapter is like third person from Danny's view. Then it's back to her next chapter. But he's my favorite character so I decided to give him his chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I'm saying this but I got a message about copyright, so I guess it meant I had to do this. I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DOOO NNOOTTT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!!!! Though I do own Katie, she's my character. HA!

Chapter 10

Danny moaned and opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He blinked a few times and shook his head, which was unexpectedly painful. He lay still, and tried to think clearly. He tried to remember what happened, and suddenly it all came rushing back to him. "Katie?" he groaned, desperately trying to clear his vision. When he could finally see again, he looked down at himself. He was tied to a table, and he could barely move. He was no longer his ghost half, but Danny Fenton again. He could move his head, which he did, looking for Katie. He saw her, still unconscious, and in her human form, on another table, right beside him. "Katie?" he whispered. Nothing. He sighed, and struggled to focus all his energy on changing back. "Come on….come on…" he muttered.

"Stop trying, Daniel, the straps are anti-ghost ones." A voice told him out of nowhere.

Danny gasped and wrenched his head around from side to side, looking for his enemy.

"I know your there, Vlad, stop hiding like the coward you are…" Danny was surprised at how brave he sounded; the complete opposite of what he felt. Vlad suddenly appeared in front of the table he was trapped onto. He had his arms crossed, and was looking at Danny expectantly, as if he wanted him to do something. "What? Where's her brother?" he struggled again, but just as the last time, nothing.

"Ah, the boy. He's fine, for now…" he added darkly. He laughed evilly. Danny shook his head at him. "Let her go, and you can have me," he offered, willing to save his friend.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Daniel, I need both of you." Vlad told him. Danny stared at him. "What? Why? Let her go!"

Vlad ignored him, turned around and started typing something into a weird looking computer. Danny heard Katie moan, and he looked over at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. "Katie?" Danny whispered.

"Danny!" she whispered back. She looked down at herself and gasped. "I'm sorry! It's my fault we're here, I should have waited for you to get the thermos!"

"It's okay," Danny soothed. _No, it's not, and yes, it IS kind of all your fault!_

"Is my brother okay?" She asked._ Your brother? What about me? You didn't ask if I was okay! _"I think he is. I mean, yes." Danny corrected himself, trying to calm himself down inside. It was wrong to be angry at her, so he directed his anger to Vlad. _You insane froot loop! LET ME THE HECK OUT OF THESE THINGS!!!!!_

"Let me—go!" Katie cried, struggling to get out of the straps.

Vlad turned around, and frowned. "I very much expected a bigger fight out of you. My own creation, beaten by me twice in less then a week." He shook his head.

"What?" Danny and Katie both cried in unison.

Vlad looked at them in mock surprise. "What, you didn't think you just magically got those powers, did you? No, I gave them to you, and I thought I had made a perfect fighter. But no. You fought off the rest of the liquid I gave you, and you weren't completely under my control. I didn't have time to give the boy the powers before you took your brother and you both flew off, two four year olds and one half ghost, and were apparently adopted under the names Katie and Cody Johnson." He told them. Katie stared at him. "My—those aren't my r—real parents?" Katie whispered.

"No, of course not. I took you both in from the orphanage in the first place, hoping to make you two grow up to be able and fight the good ghosts, and nothing more." Vlad laughed as he saw Katie's face.

"You didn't think they were you were actually given those powers for good, did you? And yet you have been using them to fight the evil ghosts. When you should be using them to fight who you should be destroying right now. Danny Phantom."

He pointed at Danny. "No! I will never ever hurt Danny!" She cried.

"Yes, you will hurt him, and you will eliminate him if you want your brother to live." Vlad sneered, phasing through the wall. "I—" she stopped when she realized he wasn't there anymore. She let out a pained cry and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"…Katie?" Danny tried, but he saw her crying and said no more. She finally controlled her breathing and stopped crying. Danny looked over at her. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Sure, but are you?"

"No!" she exploded. "I'm not okay! I was just told my parents are even my real ones, and now—I'm being told to eliminate you!" she stopped and gasped.

Danny thought about saying something, but he didn't.

"I want my brother to be alright, but I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered softly.

But what other choice did she have?

Okay, now…I just fell asleep while I was writing this. So NO more 'till tomorrow!!!! See ya then, and please review!!!

Sorry. To tired to right a preview. Let me just tell you it will be a GOOD chapter. I LOVE DOING THIS!!!!!!!!!

Danni.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! (Or just whoever's reading this story…) TOTALLY sorry for not writing fast enough. Well, not POSTING it fast enough, I guess. LOL. Anyways, here's Chapter 11, thanks so much AGAIN to Niece of the Prophet Zarquon for giving me AWSOME ideas for the story///chapter. Enjoy!!!!

(Now to remember where the heck I ended with last chapter….hehe)

Chapter 11

Katie stared blankly at the wall, not knowing what to do, or what she _could_ do. She wondered if she could fake hurting Danny, and actually free him instead. The thoughts of 'actually hurting Danny,' and 'destroying him' also came into her mind. But instantly she crossed them off the list. She couldn't, and_ wouldn't_, hurt her best friend. She had no idea how long she and Danny had been stuck on the tables.

The only thing she had to go for time with was the shadows on the wall. As they drifted upward, she knew the sun was setting. (((((A/N: I have no idea if that's actually the way shadows drift as the sun is setting,,…, but it _is_ in this story!!)))))

Katie looked over at Danny. He wasn't looking at her, but at the weird computer-type things on the wall. He felt her eyes staring at him and shivered, then turned his head to her.

She said nothing, but a tear rolled down her face and she looked away, her body silently, but visibly being racked by powerful sobs. _I just want OUT of here! _Katie shrieked inside her head. Her thoughts suddenly went to her mother. _Aw, man. She's probably freaking out, now that both of her kids are missing. _

She stopped crying and frowned. She gathered all her strength and struggled against the straps. Her heart soared as she heard a small cracking sound, but it sank again as nothing happened. She let out a small cry of despair.

"There's no way either of you are getting out of there." A voice said out of nowhere. Katie scowled turned her head towards the front of the room. Vlad had somehow soundlessly gotten in. _Oh wait, he's a ghost. Must have not been to hard…_

"Let us go!" Katie screamed. The vampire ghost said nothing, but turned to the computer for a moment, then turned back, grinning.

The next things happened in an odd manner of being in slow motion. Vlad stepped closer to them, then opened his mouth and called out a name that would be familiar to Katie's ears more then any other: "Cody."

Katie felt her jaw drop open as her brother's form, glowing blue, phased through the wall and resumed full color.

He was now in an all black suit.

With black hair….

And glowing red eyes.

Hehe!! Cliffhanger!! I tried to make up for not being quicker.. .oopsies…didn't exactly make it longer, did i?... anyways, I was going to make it longer, since I wrote like four more pages of it, but I decided to break it off into different Chapters. So the next one will be out in like four minutes. LOL So see ya then!!

Danni.


	12. Chapter 12

Hah!! This one I made longer!!!!! Here's Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Gahh!!" Katie screamed, flinching and turning her head away from the now almost clone of Vlad, who was once her identical twin brother.

Delighted with her reaction, Vlad smirked evilly. "Yes, I have finally managed to activate his ghost powers. Though, unlike you, he's under all my control."

Katie cried out again, but this time out of pure rage and frustration towards the ghost. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Simple. I want Danny Phantom and you, destroyed. And what better way to do it then by someone you thought you could trust?" Vlad asked with mock interest.

Suddenly there was a loud 'clang' and a boomerang- type thing crashed into Vlad's head. "Uh!" he grunted, rubbing his head and picking up the thing. She heard Danny sharply inhale. She cast a glance at him and saw he was smiling, beyond looking happy. "What?" she hissed at him.

As if in answer, something crashed through the wall, and dust was sent everywhere. When the air cleared, Katie squealed with delight at two things. One, was Vlad and Cody were no longer near them, but on the opposite side of the room, neither moving. The second thing made Katie much happier.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny cried.

It was true. Sam and Tucker were in the Fenton rocket, (((((A/N: I forgot if it had a name..,))))) and Sam was delightfully holding onto the boomerang. "Luckily this thing was still set on tracking your DNA!"

Tucker smiled, hopping out of the vehicle. He and Sam ran over to Danny and Katie, releasing them from the tables. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Katie and Danny both cried in unison, quickly hugging their friends. Then they looked at each other.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

Katie nodded.

They both cried out, "Going ghost!" at the exact same time, and the familiar blue rings formed at their waists. The rings passed over them, leaving them no longer two helpless captives, but two powerful half ghosts, ready to kick some butt! The high fived each other, and flew up into the air. Vlad and Cody were to their feet again, staring menacingly at them.

"Well, Vlad, there's good and bad news. The good news is, we're free." He paused and flew higher into the air. "The bad news is? You're still here!" He took a breath of air and leaned forward, producing a huge, very loud noise, green rings coming from his mouth.

After a moment, he stopped, gasping, and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, and changed back into his human form with a bright flash of light. "Danny!" Katie cried, but before she could do anything he slowly got to his feet and looked up. The whole place was trashed, not one piece of Vlad's equipment still was together, let alone able to work.

Sam and Tucker ran up beside Danny and Katie floated down to him. "You okay, dude?" Tucker asked. "Yeah…fine…" Danny told them, sounding out of breath. He got a determined look on his face as Cody appeared and took flight. Danny straightened up, the blue rings forming around his waist again. Flying into the air, he flung out his hand and produced a green sphere of light in it. "No! Don't hurt him!" Katie cried. Danny turned around, and frowned at her. "But _he'll _hurt us!"

"But he's under Vlad's control! He's not meaning to do it!" Katie looked over at her brother, who wasn't doing anything but looking down at the ground.

His eyes weren't glowing red anymore, but blue, as they should be. "…Cody?" Katie asked hesitantly. Cody looked up, a look of guilt on his face, tears streaming down it. Suddenly Vlad's voice, muffled but audible shouted, "Destroy them!"

Cody, almost looking younger then Katie, was almost sobbing, but as those two words rang out, echoing against the demolished walls, his eyes glowed red again, and he got a scowl on his face. He flung his hand forward and shot a beam at Katie, who tumbled backward through the air, grunting in pain.

She recovered quickly and out her hands out in front of her. "Cody! It's me, your sister! Don't hurt us, you're not an evil person!" _Okay, ghost technically, but whatever!_

Cody, for a split second, seemed to stop, lowering his hand. But he raised it again, aiming it at Sam this time. "No!" Katie cried, dropping in front of Sam and produced a pink, glowing force field.

Katie opened her eyes and looked up, still scared to shoot anything at her brother. She didn't want to hurt him, no less then she wanted to hurt Danny! But Danny was right, he had to be stopped. Maybe they could reverse the effect, make him good again. But there was no time to think about that now. Vlad had joined the fight, and with Cody obeying everything he told him too, Danny was having a hard time fighting both of them at once. While turned towards Cody, Danny didn't have time to prepare for what happened next. Vlad shot him with a purple ray of energy, and Danny fell to the floor, not getting up again.

While Vlad and Cody were looking down at the still form of Danny Phantom, they didn't see Katie behind them, and didn't see her shoot a large sphere of energy, and flinging at them both, knocking the to the floor, they quickly got up again, but Sam and Tucker had joined, have bringing some of the Fenton's weapons.

Katie looked down at Danny, who still hadn't moved, and had changed back to Danny Fenton. Then she remembered what he had done earlier, then screaming thing. If they did that together, that should at least keep them unable to fight for a little while. She had to try. She opened her mouth and leaned forward, trying to do what Danny had earlier. Nothing came out but a squeak. She tried again, but the same thing happened. Vlad was coming towards Danny, and Cody to her.

"Come on, just this one day, please!" She whispered to herself. Concentrating all of her strength onto it, she opened her mouth one more time—and produced a huge, loud sound, pink rings forming from her mouth. Shrieking with joy inside, she continued to do the—she didn't know what to call it—pointed directly at Vlad and Cody. They flew across the room, landing with a cracking sound.

They both fell, changing back into Vlad Masters and Cody Johnson. Finally stopping, Katie saw the world spinning and flipping in her eyes. Gasping for breath, all of her strength gone, she collapsed to the ground. Barely conscious, Katie opened her eyes and attempted to get up, but her vision darkened, and she fell back down into nothing but blackness.

Mwahahahhhahahaahhaha You KNOW you wished I hadn't ended there!!! HAHA!! I am again having so much fun with this I am not stopping now, so I will start working on the next chapter IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!

See ya soon!!

Danni


	13. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13!!!

Chapter 13

Katie had only fainted for about forty seconds, and when she opened her eyes, she was on her stomach, her hands breaking the fall of her head. Feeling a little of her power return, she looked over at to the spot Danny had been. He wasn't there anymore.

She turned her head around and gasped. Sam, Tucker and Danny were right beside her, Danny floating in the air, once again Danny Phantom. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet. "Yeah, I think so…what happened?" she answered, rubbing her head.

"You kicked Vlad's butt, dude!" Tucker cried, obviously delighted at the sight of Vlad still not moving.

"Where—where's Cody?" she asked, taking her hand off her head and looking for her brother.

"Over here!" Sam had left her and wandered over to where Cody had landed.

Katie changed back to her ghost form and flew over to were Sam was. Cody was lying in the dust.

"Can we—can we fix him? So he's not bad anymore?" she was almost sobbing at the sight of her brother scratched up body.

"I don't know…maybe…" Danny answered, looking hard at Cody.

----===----

"Ready?" Danny asked. They had carried Cody to the same room he had been held in after putting the Specter-deflector on Vlad, leaving him powerless if he woke up anytime soon.

They had only found the room they were now in by the way it looked. It was the same as in Katie's dream, which she still remembered like it had happened mere seconds before. Katie looked at Cody, who was lying on a table, a few cords and wires strapped onto him, thanks to Tucker.

He said it would reverse the powers, leaving him with no powers, but not under Vlad's control anymore.

Closing her eyes and turning her head away from Cody, Katie answered, "Yes,"

There was a flash of light, and within seconds, it was over. Katie looked back at her brother, who moaned and stirred. He opened his eyes. They were a light, ocean blue, and his hair was red. "Cody?" Katie said slowly. "Katie? What happened?" He answered in his voice, no hint of evil in it. "Oh, Cody!" Katie flung her arms around him, and he looked around. When he was free of Katie, he frowned. "Where are we?"

"Long story short, little brother, we need to get home." Katie said. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Katie exchanged glances, then all hugged. "Thanks again you guys." Katie told them. "I don't know if I'd ever seen Cody again if you all hadn't helped."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sam smiled.

===---===

After a long trip, and an explanation to Cody on how Katie was flying him out of there, in which Cody swore never to tell, they reached their house. The lights were off, even though it was early morning. "I'll see you in school, guys," Katie said as Sam and Tucker set off towards their houses. She sat Cody down, and as Danny was turning to fly away, Katie stopped him. "Thank you so much, Danny." Katie smiled. He smiled back. "You're welcome!" He said, flying off.

Katie looked down at Cody. He looked up at her. "Hey! Why didn't you kiss him?" he teased. Katie rolled her eyes, and changed back into her human form. She opened the door of the house and looked inside. Her father was asleep on the couch, the phone in his hand. Her mother was asleep also on the chair. "Mom! Dad!" Cody shrieked, waking up the two. "_Cody! Katie!_" they both cried, jumping up and hugging their children. "Where have you been? Are you alright? What happened?"

Questions streamed out of their parents mouths, but Katie and Cody were silent, hugging them and each other as the sun rose, and she knew Danny's parents must be doing the same thing to him.

_YAY!!!!_ I'M DONE!!!!! Well, sort of, I'm thinking about putting in an epilogue. And I probably will. So one more chapter—thingy!!!

READ THE EPILOGUE!!!!!!

Danni.


	14. Epilogue :

EPILOGUE:::::::::::::::::::::

Danny walked to school the next day. He half expected to see Sam on her way to school as well, but he didn't. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had actually started….liking Katie, since they had first met!

He wondered if he should tell her, but decided better of it when her saw her outside the school. He paused right in front of her. "Hi, Katie!" He said, trying to hide the tingling feeling inside him.

He felt his face redden slightly, but he blushed even more as Katie leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. She blushed too, and Danny felt like flying up into the air and doing summersaults.

"Thanks for everything, Danny," Katie told him, her cheeks still rosy. Danny smiled. "Y—y—you're welcome!" He managed to say. Katie began to walk up to the building, and Danny was unable to move for a moment. Then he shook his head, smiling hard, and ran off after Katie.

THE END.

Luv ya'll!!! See ya in my next fanfic!!!!

Danni.


End file.
